Mechagodzilla: World War G
by Mr-Worth-A-Read
Summary: A sequel to my adaptation of Godzilla, following the story of David Anderson, a UK Royal Marine who is chosen to pilot a mechanical robot named Kiryu as he, his co-pilot Sarah, Kiryu and Mothra to fight the king of the monsters, Godzilla. This story will remind you of Pacific Rim. Rated T just to be safe, 'cause there is a few violent bits in here, plus language. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

In 1954, only months after the Lucky Dragon Number 5 incident where a fishing boat got too close to a nuclear test and the irradiated fish got into the market, the apocalyptic threat of Nuclear destruction terrorized Japan a third time when 'GODZILLA' a dinosaur mutated by the Bikini Atoll nuclear test came ashore in Tokyo bay and destroyed the massive city, leaving tens of thousands dead or missing.

People who were killed by Godzilla when he attacked were the lucky ones, nearly 500 survivors were contaminated with a high dose of strontium-90, the most deadly and destructive 'type' of radiation known to man. The Japanese Self-Defence forces used everything in their arsenal, heavy artillery, tanks, fighter jets and battleships, but no matter what kind of weapon they threw at the beast, all it would do was make him angrier.

The atomic monster was eventually hunted down and killed by the brave Dr Serizawa who sacrificed himself , killing Godzilla with the super weapon he had created, the oxygen destroyah.

A study was set up after the event, scientists used interviews and photographs to get a picture of what Godzilla was in detail. many questions arised about the kaiju, what caused his fire breath? Why was Odo Island always where he came ashore? But the most important question was…. Why? What did we do to deserve this?

Photographs show that the scale-like skin of Godzilla had its' pattern which matched radiation burns from the Hiroshima and Nagasaki survivors to some extent. Perhaps, the monster was in pain and linked the atom bomb with humanity, holding an undying hate for us all –not as individuals, but as a species.

70 years later, the world was plagued by the monsters' return and its' wave of destruction released on London. Humanity was given an ultimatum; hide and die, or go down with a fight.


	2. Chapter 1: Big Intro

CHAPTER 1 BIG INTRO

LONDON, 2024.

The city was pockmarked with gigantic footsteps leading from the Thames. Behind Godzilla was a sea of fire and destruction. Most of the city had been evacuated and the military launched an all-out-attack against the king of the monsters.

Sergeant David Anderson rounded a small bank and signalled his team forward, they had tried to group at the stadium, but that 'safe-zone' was compromised. Now all they could do was attack the 200 foot tall behemoth with what they had; 7 rifles and two javelin rocket launchers.

The 9 soldiers ducked for cover when a huge, reptilian foot blocked their path, crushing an abandoned tank as if it was paper. David looked up to see the massive, fanged head staring down at them. The beast blinked, revealing its' demonic blank-white eyes. The marines fled as evil-incarnate charged an atomic blast in it's maw.

The blast vaporized three of the men instantly, burning their shadows into the tarmac road. Private Townley screeched as he fired a javelin round up at the kaijus' midsection, the monster twisted its' head in confusion and roared in anger as it realised that a human had tried to hurt it.

The remaining troops escaped a second atomic bombardment which shot from the monsters' mouth. David ordered the two troops with javelins to get to the top floor of ST Pauls' Cathedral to get a good firing position on Godzillas' head. David and three other soldiers followed them up the hundreds of steps to the top as the others pulled back to get help.

Private Townley couldn't hold together, he threw his helmet across the room and went into a panic attack. The sergeant had to crouch at his level to try to calm him down. "c'mon, not now, we can get this sonofabitch. Trust me, you'll be fine."

The young Royal Marine nodded and shouldered the bulky launcher and aimed it out the window arch. A massive, dinosaurid head came into view , the milky white eyes fixed on the dome of the Cathedral as the mouth opened and let out the blood-chilling roar. Both of the launcher crews fired their rounds at the face, knocking the monster off of it's wide, four-clawed feet. Godzilla fell into the adjacent building which collapsed as it fell on the structure.

The monster regained its' footing and scratched the side of its' neck with its' stubby three-clawed hand. The back of Godzillas' throat lit a bright blue and it inhaled with frightening force. David knew what was coming, he cursed and lept for his life over the railing down to the ground floor of the cathedral. He heard a snapping sound as his left leg shattered inside. He screamed in pain as he rolled around the polished marble floor. The dome above him exploded as the marines in the top floor burned to dust and the bright cyan beam burst the dome, sending chunks of burnt stone tumbling down.

Godzilla stood and watched the ancient building which had survived even the blitz cave in on itself, the kaiju stared at the destroyed structure with evil content until it turned and began to stride back to the Thames.

London's burning….London's burning….


	3. Chapter 2: Kiryu

CHAPTER 2 KIRYU

TEN YEARS LATER…

Project K was nearly complete, two cranes lifted the upper torso onto the waist of the huge metal form. To eyes flashed yellow as Kiryu awoken. The mechanical superweapon Humanity had made had been built around the skeleton of the original Godzilla who was killed by the oxygen destroyah. General Daisuke Ogata stared the marvel of human engineering as he sifted through documents and files of possible pilots.

The mech require two pilots working simultaneously as their minds had to be connected with Kiryus' own memories. This was too much of a load for a single pilot as their mind couldn't physically hold two memories at once, so the load was split to three sectors; two human brains and Kiryus' memory banks.

Many of the candidates had either not turned up for trials or had washed out of the program as they may have been needed for something more urgent, leaving only one possible candidate.

/ANDERSON, DAVID J. AGE:39 CAREER: ROYAL MARINES –RET. /

General Daisuke looked at the file twice and recalled how this sergeant Anderson was the only 5th company survivor in the London attack of 2024. If Akira didn't get Kiryu running in 5 months, the project would be scrapped, $500 billion wasted on an 'unacceptable failure'

"stuff it. He's our only chance." Daisuke said to the officer at the door as he left to acquire his last candidate.

/2 hours later

David Anderson entered the general's office in the wheelchair he had to use since his injury in London. "alright, how can I help sir?" the retired marine saluted the general who mirrored his sign of respect.

"Sergeant Anderson, I've asked you here for the opportunity to pilot project Kiryu, or as I prefer, Mechagodzilla." The sergeant stared back in confusion. "Uh how can I pilot that?" he gestured to the construction of the mech. "I've got a severed spinal cord, I can't even fuckin' stand."

"We're out of candidates; you're all that's left. If you're in, I can have that spine repaired, no biggie. Just remember, we need you, please…" the sergeant nodded "hellwithit. I'm in"

The General turned to sit at his desk to stamp David's' file as 'ACCEPTED' when the sergeant spoke up, "hold on, who's gonna be my co-pilot then?" General Daisuke grinned as he replied to the retired marine's question. "Don't worry, we'll find someone.


End file.
